


It started with a kiss...

by Flamingo_lingo



Category: Berena - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingo_lingo/pseuds/Flamingo_lingo
Summary: Bernie and Serena make up for lost time after she returns from the Ukraine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M
> 
> This is my very first fanfic. I do enjoy a bit of smut... guilty as charged ! 
> 
> I hope it's ok !!
> 
> Please let me know if you want more x

"Ignore him" Serena mumbled against Bernies lips as she lost herself in the kiss. Bernie reached out and closed the blind, hiding their reunion from any prying eyes.  
Both women were lost in the moment, fingers running through hair, hands roaming over unexplored body, soft moans and sighs into kisses as they both allowed their feelings and passion take over.  
Serena breaks the kiss, resting her forehead against Bernie, both women breathing heavily their hearts pounding and unable to stop the smiles lighting up their faces.  
A key in the door breaks the spell as Jason knocks and entered, both women breaking their embrace and turning to face their very own Cupid.  
"Auntie Serena, I am staying with Alan tonight as we discussed and I wanted to say goodbye and I will see you tomorrow. You and Dr Bernie can have fish and chip night together if you want" Jason nodded and both women smiled at him and said their goodbyes.

As the door clicked shut Bernie pulled Serena into her again and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Dinner?"

Serena smiled at the question

"Oh yes, I've suddenly built up quite an appetite"

Serena picked up her bag and left the office Bernie eyes fixed firmly on the bottom of the brunette infront of her she couldnt stop the smile beaming from her face.

 

"Cheers"

Bernie clinked her glass against Serenas as they both took a sip of the deep red liquid. Their eyes meeting over the top of their glasses, holding eachothers gaze until the waiter interrupted them and placed their meals infront of them.

"This looks delicious" Serena smiled, Bernie replied without missing a beat "so do you".

A blush crept up the blondes cheeks, "sorry that just slipped out" she explained, hiding her eyes and embarrassment underneath her fringe.

"Never apologise" Serena said softly reaching out for Bernie's hand running her thumb over the blondes knuckles. Bernies breath hitched at the sudden contact, sparks of electricity travelling through her body. Eyes made contact again, the rest of the restaurant faded away as Bernie and Serena shared a moment together, sparks almost crackling around them. 

As they finished their meal and drank their wine, Serena ran her foot slowly up Bernies leg "take me home" the brunette whispered. Bernie felt a familiar ache begin between her legs and breathed deeply "you're wish is my command" she smiled.

The door had barely shut and Serena pulled Bernie into her, capturing her lips in a kiss, wrapping her arms around the blonde pulling her body close to hers. Bernie moaned into Serenas mouth, the feeling of Serenas tongue on hers made her head spin, a delicious ache settled firmly between her legs as she lost herself in the kiss.  
Minutes could have passed, hours could have flown by but neither woman noticed, lips pressed against each other hands exploring soft curves. Bernie pushed Serenas shirt off her shoulders, running her hands down her arms. She broke the kiss and pressed her lips against Serenas neck breathing in the familiar scent of her perfume, her pheromones driving Bernie wild.  
Serena moaned, Bernies hot kisses making her legs go weak, and a delicious throb between her legs reminded her that she wanted more of Bernie.

"Bedroom" Serena gasped, taking Bernies hand and leading her up the stairs, both women breathing heavily in anticipation of what was to come.

Once inside Serenas bedroom Serena felt brave. She reached out to Bernie closing the gap between them. Slightly shaking hands opened the top button of Bernie shirt, slowly making their way down until Serena pushed the black garment off bernies shoulders leaving the blonde smiling shyley from under her fringe. Serena ran her fingertips over the smooth flesh on Bernies stomach, her dark brown eyes focused on bernies breasts encased in her bra. Serena couldnt help but stare at the beautiful woman infront of her, so much more sexual than any man she had been with before. Everything felt right.

Serena bent her head forward and kissed Bernies soft skin just above her bra. He breath against Bernies skin caused Bernie to gasp, wanting to feel more of Serenas kisses against her skin. Bernie reached behind herself and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the ground. Serena stared at the beauty before her, looking into the blondes eyes before dipping her head and taking bernies nipple into her mouth. 

Bernie moaned softly, pulling Serenas hot mouth onto her nipple. Serenas tongue swirled around the hard peak, listening to bernies gasps and moans, reading what she really enjoyed. 

Bernie pulled Serena back to her lips and kissed her again, Serenas camisole was soon discarded, her bra quickly followed. Both women moaned as they felt skin on skin, hard nipples brushing against soft flesh sending delicious sparked straight to both women's core.

All romance had long been forgotten as both women were desperate now to shed the final layers of fabric between them. Trousers were slid down legs leaving only their underwear . Bernie lay Serena back on her bed and lay next to her. Kissing her deeply bernie traced patterns down Serenas abdomen, bringing her hands back up to stroke the soft skin of Serenas breasts, running her fingers over Serenas nipples, tracing the areola and running her fingertips over the hardened tips. 

Serena moaned , never before had she felt so comfortable with another person, let alone a woman, no shyness no inhibitions just pure pleasure. She couldn't stop her hips from pushing into the bed wanting more of bernie. 

Bernie could sense how much Serena needed release, how much she needed to be touched and gladly obliged. Her fingertips continued their travels down Serenas stomach, goosebumps rising on her flesh. The blonde slid her hand beneath Serenas underwear and ventured lower, running one finger over the length of her, wetness mixing with soft hair and smooth slick skin. Serena moaned, fixing her eyes on bernies as Bernie slowly ran her fingertips lightly over Serenas clitoris. Long slow featherlight touches were sending Serena into ecstasy, Bernie could not take her eyes of the brunettes face. She was beautiful. Dark eyes searching for her own, Serenas tongue slowly wetting her lips, her breathing uneven and sighing in time with bernie stroking her.  
Bernie slid two fingers inside Serena, "she's so wet" she though "this is all because of me". "I want more"  
Bernie self control was wearing thin as she manouvered herself between Serenas thighs, kissing her way from her lips, between her breasts and down her stomach. She slid her tongue across Serena, tasting her for the first time. Serenas legs parted as far as she could go, her hands grabbing fists of the bed sheet as Bernie pressed her tongue against her. Long slow deliberate licks of Serenas clit varying the pressure as she read Serenas responses. When Bernie was satisfied she had found Serenas most sensitive area she slid two fingers again into her building a rhythm between her tongue and fingers. Serenas fingers were entwined in bernies hair , holding her against her, her hips moving with bernies touch, creating even more delicious friction.  
Serenas breaths were coming in pants now, her head back against the pillows back arched off the bed. Bernie lay between her thighs her arms under Serenas thighs, hands resting against her stomach steadying her movements so she could continue her rhythm on Serenas clit.  
It was when Bernie pressed her fingers against Serenas swollen g spot that Serena came undone. Moaning bernies name as she orgasmed, Bernie kept her tongue pressed against Serena feeling her wetness increase and enjoying the sensation of Serena tightening around bernies fingers as she came. It was pure heaven.  
Serena saw stars as her body was taken over by complete pleasure. Bernies mouth against her kept the waves coming and coming until serena couldn't take anymore. Pulling Bernie up close to her, their bodies slick with sweat she kissed Bernie. She could taste the salty tang of herself on bernies lips and smiled at the woman infront of her before laying back on the bed suddenly completely exhausted. 

Bernie lay next to her, propped up on one elbow, blonde hair wild and cheeks flushed. Serena had never seen Bernie look so beautiful.

"Wow" Serena managed to sigh looking into Bernie smiling eyes. Bernie smiled down at the beautiful woman lay beside her.

"You are so beautiful" Bernie said quietly pushing Serenas hair away from her forehead. Serena blushed "and you Bernie Wolfe, are gorgeous. And now I know what you're capable of..." Serena fished her sentences with a satisfied sigh.

"Bernie" Serena stated suddenly in all seriousness turning to face Bernie. 

The blonds heartbeats quickened as serena half smiled at her

"My turn"


	2. Later that evening...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concluding chapter to my previous fic. I hope you like it !
> 
> Rated M again for shameless smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if this is any good !  
> Feel free to send me prompts if you liked it !

"My turn" Serena smiled.

Bernie eyes followed Serenas lips as she leant in to kiss her. The brunette took the lead this time, using her body weight to coax Bernie onto her back. Bernie sighed into the kiss, smiling against Serenas lips as they once again lost themselves in each other. Serena pulled back slightly, running her tongue over bernies bottom lip as dark eyes focused on each other once again. 

Serena traced the shadows over bernies face with her fingertips wanting to remember this exact moment forever. Her thumb rested on bernies lips, an opportunity which Bernie took to kiss it, resulting in a smile from both women. "Are you ok?" Bernie asked softly sensing the other womens nervousness. "Just savouring the moment" Serena smiled and leant in to kiss Bernie once again.

Serenas hands moved fluidly over Bernies body. She was soft and smooth, warm skin and curves and Serena couldnt help but marvel at how perfect she was. Serena traced the outline of bernies breasts with her fingernails causing the blonde to arch into her , sensitive skin alight under Serenas touch. Breaking the kiss Serenas lips joined her nails on bernies breasts, sucking lightly on her nipple, running gently over the wet peak with her thumb as Bernie moaned gently next to her. Serena reached over to bernies other nipple, licking her finger and tracing circles around it watching the areola contact as bernies peak hardened against the cool air.

Bernie had never felt so aroused, she could feel the wetness between her thighs and the delicious ache of want for Serena. This was heightened as serena straddled her hips, leaning forward with both hands each side of bernies head. Bernie moaned softly again, her hips rising to meet Serena as the brunette ran her tongue from bernies neck to her ear, kissing back down the wet trail she had left. Bernie couldn't stop the roll of her hips as serena kissed and teased her neck as she slid her hand between them, pressing lightly against bernies underwear. "These need to be off" Serena whispered into bernies ear, running a finger the length of bernies sex over the thin fabric.

Serena sat back to allow Bernie to disguard of her underwear and the brunette allowed herself to drink in the beautiful sight of Bernie lay before her. Her blonde hair was stuck to her forehead with their combined sweat the rest messily covering the pillow. Her breasts were rising intime with her breathing, rapid and irregular as she anticipated serenas touch. Bernie legs were parted allowing Serena to witness bernies arousal and she could hold back no longer. Straddling Bernie again Serena reached inbetween them and slid two fingers into bernie stopping as they reached their limit. Bernie moaned at the feeling as her head fell back into the pillow.  
Serena stayed momentarily still, enjoying the new sensation of being inside of bernie. She was hot, wet and smooth and it was heaven. Slowly serena slid her fingers out again leaving just the fingertips inside of bernie before slowly pushing back in again finding a slow but steady rhythm.

Bernie pushed her hips against Serena to increase the friction, the feeling of Serenas fingers was heaven. Serenas hand was pressing deliciously against bernies clit as she pressed her fingers inside of her. Moving her own hand to join Serenas Bernie circled her clit with her own fingers, the feeling of Serenas hand sliding against her own both wet and silky was driving bernie wild with pleasure.

Serena leant forward supporting her weight on her arm as Bernie finally reached her orgasm. The blonde arched against Serena, their naked bodies pressed together, hands and fingers wet and Bernie moaned into Serenas neck, her other hand was woven through Serenas short hair. Falling back onto the bed Serena kept up her rhythm as Bernie writhed beneath her, breathing fast and loud, sighing as her orgasm faded away.

Serena pushed herself up and sat again straddled over bernies hips as the blonde came back down to earth. She was smiling as Bernie opened her eyes and gazed at her, eyes shining in the darkness.

Bernie reached for Serenas soft hips and smiled at the beautiful woman ontop of her. Bernie opened her mouth to speak but found she couldnt form any words to describe how she felt at that moment. A long sigh escaped her as she pulled serena to her, their lips meeting in a softer embrace this time, both women smiling into the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that for weeks" Bernie mumbled against Serenas lips, both women dissolving into giggles. "Well, there's no time like the present" Serena grinned as she lay down once again next to Bernie, their naked bodies pressed against each other, "let's make up for lost time".


End file.
